Golem
Golem is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Golems are gigantic humanoid figures of animated clay and stone. Buried within their tough frames are magickal medals that grant them the ability to move autonomously. __TOC__ Description s are a powerful force to be reckoned with, considering their overwhelming physical strength and defensive advantages. Their bodies are imbued with magickal medals which give them life and movement. Shattering their medals cause them to return to dust. A generally tops 610 cm or twenty feet. s are often created to guard important locations, treasures or people, and follow orders without question or hesitation. s do not possess wills of their own, nor emotions or even a sense of self. Accordingly, they are not capable of any type of communication. Thanks to their artificial nature, s do not have pain receptors and will not be stopped by bodily damage. They also lack sight and detect enemies by life force alone. Tactics intended to impair their vision will thus be meaningless. The glowing magickal medals on a 's body grant them life and serve as their weak points. While most of the medals are scattered around the body, some are hidden in harder to reach places such as under the sole of its foot or in its palm. Note that one of the medals will glow more brightly than the others. If destroyed, the will immediately "shutdown", going into a state of vulnerability. This gives the Arisen and their party ample time to quickly shatter any remaining medals. Word of warning though, after the becomes frozen for a while, it will reactivate itself and "roar" sending everyone flying off its body. The color of the medals then switches to red, signalling that the has entered the Berserk Rampage mode, which causes its attack speed to increases significantly. This can catch unwary or over-confident players off guard who are used to its big, slow lumbering movements. Destroying several more of the medals or simply waiting out the Berserk Rampage, will revert the to its normal state. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Magick Medal (from breaking a medal) *Dappled Ore *Silver Ore *Fuligin Ore (rare) Locations *In Witchwood, just in front of the Witch's House during the Witch Hunt quest. This is a one off encounter. *In Lower Witchwood. One of the Golem comes to life to fight together with the Metal Golem. This Golem doesn't seem to respawn after being defeated. *Near the Bandit's Den, in the Pastona Caverns. *On a cliff at the Tomb of The Unknown Traveller *Between The Encampment and Gran Soren, in Moonsbit Pass. (Post-Game) *Chamber of Remorse in The Everfall. (Post-Game) Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Enemy Specific - Golem Tactics * Golem Strategy Vol. 1 - Use magick to attack the medals which will make one key medal glow brighter. This medal when destroyed will make the Golem unable to move. * Golem Strategy Vol. 2 - When firing it's laser beam the Golem's mouth is vulnerable to attack, however attacking it will only stagger the Golem. * Destroying a medal and obtaining a Magick Medal drop item may grant knowledge. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Golems either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics *Invulnerable to most Magic spells. * Immune to all debilitations. * Can only be defeated by physically destroying the glowing medals on its body. *Golems will always have one medal on its body which glows brighter than the others. Once this medal has been shattered, the Golem will freeze and turn dark. Take this opportunity to run away, heal or continue attacking the other medals. When the Golem reawakens, it will release a repulsing blast with a thundering roar that deals a great amount of damage to those within range. It will then turn red/magenta and go berserk for about a minute. Once the Golem has turned purple again, it is safe to attack once more. * Although breaking the brightest medal freezes the Golem, it is advised to leave the brightest plate until the Golem has about two normal medals left. This tactic should, after freezing the Golem, give the player ample time to break the last two medals and kill it before it reactivates and enters the Berserk Rampage. *Destroying the medal on its lower back will usually cause it to drop and kneel down on all fours, revealing the medal on the sole of its foot, which is normally hard to reach. *The Laser Eye Beam cannot be aimed above the Golem's eye level, so jumping onto higher ground will render its Laser Beam useless. A well timed strike on its head while it shoots laser beams or charges its laser attack will topple it most of the time. *Be wary of including a Sorcerer pawn with the Maelstrom spell. Pawns are unaware that this Dark-based spell does no damage whatsoever to Golems and the hurricane effect completely blinds the player's ability to see the Golem. * Striders & Rangers : Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry may be the easiest and most obvious way to hit the weak points. *Warriors are very effective, as they can inflict high physical damage that can fell Golems in no time. They must be wary of the Laser Beams, though, as Warriors lack high Magick Defense. A couple of clean hits from the Laser Beams can easily kill even a seasoned warrior. Warriors can also use their heavy jumping attack to penetrate through and damage the medal in the palm, provided they have good enough aim. *Mystic Knights : Dark/Abyssal Anguish can allowing them to hit two or even three medals at the same time, inflicting massive damage and staggering the Golem. *Sorcerers : Easiest to use are the jumping palm strikes (the heavy attack button). These are considered physical attacks and work on the glowing weak points. The standing heavy palm strike attack can even hit the bottom of the Golem's left foot when it is standing upright! Gicel is capable of damaging the medals. Unequipping the staff and attacking the disks unarmed is also surprisingly effective. *Bolide/High Bolide can inflict damage to the medals, but targeting is random. A Sorcerer Arisen also has the option of unequipping the Archistave to punch the Golem's medals with fists. Alternatively, High Exequy can kill a Golem instantly without the regard to medals, despite the long casting time. Trivia *The Golem protecting Selene in Witchwood is likely a homage to the Golems in Berserk manga by Kentarō Miura, where the Golems rise up to protect the young witch, Schierke, from the intruders. The setting is also similar with the events happening in enchanted forests that most people cannot find their way through and the witch's homes which are built right into a great tree. However, the Golems in Berserk are made from soft earth and are much smaller in size. Their core/power source also works differently, with Berserk's Golem having a smaller entity embedded inside, which if not destroyed, can continue to regenerate the outer body. These Golems can also be used to help with household chores, whereas Dragon's Dogma's Golems seem to be made purely for combat purposes. *Golems appear to have no particular features at first, but upon closer inspection, one can see a tormented, agonized facial expression on the Golems head. *There are "hibernated" Golems in Witchwood which never come to life; one in Selene's garden and a another in the marsh behind her house, when approached. *The "Laser Beam" attack used by the Golem is very similar to the Mantis Heavy Walker's Napalm Laser from Red Faction Armageddon. Gallery Gallery= golem3.jpg golem2.jpeg golem1.jpg For the fans that hate golems.jpg| Death of a Golem via stab to the head amulet. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Golems Category:3 Star Bestiaries